


Stop it

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [29]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Brotherhood, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Other, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Oliver has a bad habit of brooding. Sometimes, he just needs a pep talk from John Diggle.





	Stop it

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 4 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> I'm going to write a series which will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

”What’s up, man,” John asked when he knocked on the door frame and walked to the mayor’s office. Oliver was sitting behind his desk. He was reading a proposal but when he noticed John, he lifted his head and put the proposal down onto the desk. 

“What are you doing here, John?” Oliver asked surprised while he motioned towards the chair on the other side of his desk.

“I wanted to come to check how you’re adjusting to be a mayor again. You have been back from the prison less than a week,” John stated as it was obvious.

Oliver sneered and replied: “I’m not complaining although I was surprised that the public wanted me to be Star City’s mayor again. After everything, I was sure that everyone would despise me.”

“You have always had one problem, Oliver. You always underestimate yourself. You’re one of the most confident men I know but still you don’t see yourself as you are,” John said in a sad voice as he sat down on the chair. 

“It’s a gift,” Oliver joked and John rolled his eyes.

The silence fell upon them and John let his eyes to travel around the room. The room hadn’t changed a bit. Although there had been many temporary mayors after Oliver’s impeachment, nothing had changed. It was almost symbolic because so much had happened in their lives during the last six months but still everything was seemingly like before. Oliver was a free man who still tried to be a good man, a father and a husband. He would also put the hood back on as soon as things got settled.However, some things could have been changed in John’s opinion. Diaz was still in the wind because they hadn’t been able to catch the son of a bitch. It was like a gnawing feeling. Everyone was at risk as long as Diaz was out there.

“You know, it’s weird to be here at the office without Quentin,” Oliver said quietly and interrupted John's internal fuming about Diaz.

John turned his wandering gaze back to Oliver and nodded. He didn’t comment anything because there was nothing to say. Everyone missed Quentin. He had been a father figure for so many of them. Quentin had always been a voice of reason and a great father. No one could ever replace him.

Oliver looked at the watch on his wrist and said melancholically: “He gave me this watch on my wedding day. He was one of the best. He forgave me eventually even when I wasn’t able to forgive myself. We had a rocky start when I came back but still we worked it through.”

John nodded again. He knew that Oliver didn’t need a verbal confirmation. Besides, Oliver was way too deep in his own thoughts. 

Then Oliver whispered: “So many people. I have lost so many people and I miss all of them.”

Now John needed to interfere: “Oliver stop blaming yourself. We have seen that path so many times.”

Oliver smiled at John sadly and responded: “For a change, I wasn’t going to blame myself. I just miss them. I miss Tommy’s ridiculous jokes and Laurel’s passion to do good. I miss my parents and everything they did for me. I miss Quentin and his wise words. They made me a better human being and I want to honor them all.”

“You are honoring them. They would be proud of you. You have always put your love ones first. You have always protected the city. You are a good man,” John said with conviction.

“Thank you, John. I appreciate what you are saying. You also make me a better man. My family makes me a better man. Yet, that makes me also scared. There wouldn’t be a better man without you. What if I lose all of you one day?” Oliver wondered desperately as he rubbed his fingers together.

“I can’t promise you that we’re immortal but I can promise you that we won’t go down without a fight," John tried to assure Oliver.

Then he continued: "Fighting makes us who we are but sometimes we lose, man. I know this isn’t a good pep talk but I won’t do any promises that I can’t keep. We just have to cherish the moments we get to spend together. After all, we are the lucky ones.” 

It was Oliver’s turn to nod. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down. Oliver fingered his sleeves and clenched his jaw. Obviously, he had something to say.

“What are you thinking of, Oliver?” John encouraged him.

“I’m thinking of Felicity and William and how you mentioned cherishing every moment," Oliver answered nervously and John nodded.

"You know that I was a starving man when I was in prison and I’m not talking about the food. I wanted to see and touch my family so badly. I dreamed about them every night. Now that I’m here with them, they seem so far away. They are here with me but still there is this rift between us,” Oliver explained.

John felt bad for his brother and he tried to comfort him: “They had to learn to live without you. They had to create their routines without you. You’ll feel that you’re a part of your family again.”

“I hope that you are right. Now I’m just waiting for them to yell at me. I want them to be angry with me. William is annoyingly polite and Felicity hadn’t talked much about me being away. Of course, we have discussed some things but they haven’t actually let it all out,” Oliver murmured.

“They are just scared that they will lose you again and they also have some secrets that they have keeping from you. They also wanted to protect you while you were away. Felicity didn’t want to tell you about the threats or William’s school fights…” John said but was interrupted by Oliver.

“You told me about the threats when you visited but you never talked about the fights,” Oliver said angrily and slammed his palm on the table.

“I shouldn’t have said anything. Those aren’t my secrets to tell and I hope you won’t pressure them, either. They will tell you everything when they’re ready. A lot happened while you were in prison and sometimes there were problems. I won’t tell you anything more so don’t even ask,” John said as he raised his hands up in the air. 

He cursed himself silently for telling Oliver about the school fights. It wasn't his business to share those things. He wanted to respect William and Felicity's right to tell their own stories. It wasn't John's place to reveal everything that had happened to them while Oliver was in prison. 

“Just tell me why William was in fights. It’s not characteristic for him. Tell me that, please. I won’t ask anything else. I promise,” Oliver pleaded.

John sighed and answered vaguely: ”William felt like he needed to protect Felicity when someone wasn't exactly polite with their words. It wasn’t that big of a deal. Now stop asking and go back to do whatever you were doing. I need to go to talk with Felicity and William’s bodyguards.”

Then he stood up and turned to the door. When he reached the door, he stopped before opening it and pleaded: “I meant what I said. You are a good man but don’t pressure them. They will tell you everything when they’re ready.”

“Thank you, John,” Oliver answered simply and nodded.

“Any time. I’ll see you around, man,” John called out over his shoulder and closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> When Oliver was in prison, every day was a struggle for Felicity and William. Luckily, there were also good days which reminded them of all the good things in their lives.


End file.
